fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Fairly OddBrothers! Quotes
From random episodes: Comet:-*threatening the bad guys with her pan* Stay away from us, okay?!? Poof:-Comeeet! *pulling her away for the vest* You can't threaten them with your pan, or you will hit someone! Comet:-Right, that's exactly what I want to do! ---- Timmy :-... so, the only solution is that we must form an alliance! Remy:-Never ever, Turner! I prefer being tortured by Vicky instead! Vicky:-*taking out her tools of torture*What did you say? Remy:-*afraid, to Timmy*Where I should sign? ---- Dr.Rip Studwell:-Let's see what's this button doing... Poof: -*being beaten by Comet's magic pan* OUCH! HEY! OW! Comet: No, that's my Magic Pan's remote control. ---- Comet:-Excuse me, doctor, may I ask you a question? Dr.Rip Studwell (?):-* turning * Uhm? Comet:-Why are you having the Anti-Fairies' wings? ---- Poof: -* watching the doors of Anti-Cosmo's castle * Now I want to understand how you don't get lost in here! I'm serious! ---- Crystal (?):-* dragging Comet toward the door * Since my friend is better, then I'll bring her out, at the sunlight, and... Anti-Cosmo:-Not so fast, Miss Crystal! Or should I say ...* pulls "Crystal"'s hair and reveals the disguise *... Pixies, disguised as Crystal! Poof and Comet: -*shocked*AAARGH!!! Timmy:-And I've seen it yet. ---- Comet:-*referrering to Anti-Cosmo*Your anti-uncle is crazy, Poof! He's mad as a hatter!! Poof:-Yeah, you're right, and think that he's only my father's counterpart! ---- HP:-Blah-blah-blah, it means: give us that bottle, Turner! Timmy:-Blah-blah-blah, it means: forget it, coconut! Poof:-*surprised*Coconut?! Comet:-*angry*Hey!! That was my joke! ---- Foop:-So, Poof, didn't you think that I would use my father's tricks to cheat you once again? Poof:-No, I was hoping that at least you wouldn't be so stupid. ---- Timmy:-So, where are Marcus and Clarisse? Anti-Cosmo:-I killed them and I ate their fairy hearts with a plate of fava beans and a good chianti! Wanda:-If you were hoping to do an acceptable imitation of Hannibal Lecter, you're sure that it's the exact opposite! Anti-Cosmo:-Oh, never mind. I could always eat your fairy hearts, after all ... Poof:-*afraid, to Timmy*He always makes me more scared every time I see him! Comet:-*strangely smiling*... really, huh? Anti-Cosmo: -* afraid, because Comet is trying to kill him with her magic pan * Just kidding!! I was just doing an anti-fairy's joke! Don't kill me, please!!! Foop:-*to Comet*He hid them in our castle. * Marcus and Clarisse are Comet's younger brother. ---- Poof:-*angry, to Foop*I thought you were changed, at least you! Foop:-Well, you thought wrong! Comet:-And at this rate I've got it too. Foop:-*ignoring her* Do you know the opportunity concept, my little brother? Poof:-Err ... aaah, it's a trick question, isn't it? Foop:-*to Comet *... but he's always like this? Comet:-No, on Tuesdays he's even worse. ---- Crystal:-*looking at a car*Look, it's a Stellari! Poof:-Yes, Crystal, we saw it ... Crystal:-But it's the latest model! Lucky: Yes, Crystal, we have noticed it ... Crystal:-But it's black! Poof:-Crystal!! We are in trouble and you think at cars?!? ---- Foop:-*to Timmy and Poof*So, goodbye, you twerps! Ha ha ha!!! Comet: -*ironically* Uuuh, that evil laugh! My sister does it better. ---- From the movie: Two Fairly OddBrothers! - When Wishes Collide!: Timmy:-And who are you?? Simon:-Ehm...What would you think if I told you that...I am you? Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages